Suckerdarts And Theorems
by StitchAndRepair
Summary: A little fluff. Ian x Mickey.


For Beth :D Because a simple conversation about crossbows and sucker darts, naturally turns into comparisons to Mickey Milkovich.  
Set after the 3x06 sleepover (also set in a world where Terry doesn't exist or just didn't catch them)

Ian really needed to get a pass on this math exam if he had any chance of getting his grades good enough for WestPoint. He'd barely passed the last two and even then he'd cheated.  
It was pissing down with rain outside and the air was humid and sticky and the stench of meth and stale beer was stronger than usual in the Milkovich household, Ian practically able to taste it on his tongue.

Ian had come over to study with Mandy to get a break from the current screaming matches between Debbie and Carl and the tense atmosphere between Fiona and Jimmy. Mandy had stuck around for less than an hour before she fucked off to meet Lip. Ian didn't mind too much though, Mickey said he could chill in his room instead of going home.

So for the last two hours, they'd been sat in Mickey's room, Ian on a beanbag on the floor trying to get the hang of theorems and angles and a bunch of other stuff that his brain couldn't get the hang of whilst Mickey was laying down on the bed, telling Ian random stories as he shot sucker darts at the wall from his crossbow.

"I remember this one time, me and Mandy were kids and it was pissing down worse than this-" Ian glanced up from his text book and watched as Mickey screwed one eye shut, his lips pouted as he focused, raising the crossbow. He watched the slow breath that Mickey released as he shot the dart, hitting an empty beer can on a shelf and he saw Mickey's grin as the can toppled off and fell to the floor. Ian smiled and wondered if Mickey took every game so seriously.

"-and Iggy had managed to get hold of a PlayStation - the original one - and he went out and got me a copy of Crash Bandicoot 2 after I'd been bugging him for weeks. Anyway this one day Mandy was bitching that she was bored, like sharpening my old man's knife collection isn't any fucking fun" Mickey pulled an expression like that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, "so we got all the candy we could find, put it in a big ass bowl and poured like a whole bag of sugar over the top and went completely nuts. We were jumping all over the house, hopped up like junkies. It was fucking awesome."  
Mickey flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, "By the time we crashed, it was still pissing down and we were so sick that we just sat and played Crash for like 6 hours straight" Mickey's lips twitched, "Bitch kicked ass on every level. Even got the red gem I'd been trying to get for fucking ages"

Ian couldn't stop the grin forming on his face as Mickey talked. He didn't know when it changed between them, or why Mickey suddenly started talking to him and letting Ian see the Mickey that Mandy always talked about, but it made him happy. At first, when Mickey got out of juvie and was being nice to him, Ian just put it down to him wanting to get him back in the sack without having to apologise. But weeks passed and Mickey was still nice, he was making an effort, actually trying with Ian and Ian loved it.  
He tried to concentrate on his textbook again, but his mind was filled with images of a young Mickey and Mandy, both with their blonde hair that was slowly darkening, jumping on couches, pupils blown wide from too much sugar. He bit his lip and smirked into the textbook, eyes flicking up to Mickey as he loaded the crossbow, shooting at a deodorant can on the shelf and cursing under his breath as he missed.

"Why have you got a crossbow with sucker darts?"

Mickey turned to look at him with a frown, "What?"

"You use knives to sharpen pencils, you shoot at targets with real bullets... just wanted to know why you use sucker darts with your crossbow?"

Mickey looked down at the crossbow as if he'd never thought about it before, and shrugged, "Mandy got me 'em last Christmas. Went on some kick about having the house look fuckin' presentable or some shit, can't do that with holes in the wall. They're pretty badass though. This one time I got Shane right between the eyes. It fucking stuck there too"

Mickey laughed, short and rough and Ian felt a shiver run up his back like fingertips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Mickey got a look in his eyes, the same look he got when he stole penny sweets from the store across town, "just like this"

and Ian felt the dart bounce off of his forehead and land in the textbook with a dull thud, "fucker that was close range." he rubbed at his forehead as Mickey fell back against the bed laughing, "That fucking hurt"

"Pussy" Mickey was still laughing as Ian slammed his text book closed and pushed himself up. He was still laughing as Ian straddled him, his thighs pressed tightly against Mickey's hips.

His laugh faded into a wide grin as Ian leant down to him, their mouths inches apart. Ian could hear the changing in Mickey's breathing, his breaths shallower as Ian got nearer. His eyes on Ian's lips, he licked his own and Ian leant in an inch closer, glancing up, looking into Mickey's eyes and then..

"Fucker!" Mickey cursed as Ian snatched the crossbow from his hands, loading another dart and aiming it directly at Mickey's forehead.

Mickey smirked, tongue pressed to the corner of his mouth and he raised his eyebrows, "You wouldn't hit me with that"

Ian bit his bottom lip, screwing one eyes shut as he pulled the bow tighter, "oh I wouldn't?"

"Nope" Mickey answered confidently,

"and why's that?"

"Because…" Ian felt a flutter in his stomach as he watched Mickey trace his bottom lip with his two front teeth, wasn't expecting it when Mickey flicked his wrist, smacking the bow upwards and releasing the dart, before flipping Ian onto his back, switching their positions.  
Ian felt the breath knock out of him as his back hit Mickey's hard mattress and Mickey chuckled for a second before closing his mouth over Ian's.

It started off soft, just like their first kiss; tentative, lips against lips, no movement, a sense of uncertainty. And just like the first time, Ian froze. His heart stilled in his chest and he could only hear the blood rushing in his ears and the feeling of Mickey's mouth on his.  
Then Mickey's tongue was running along his bottom lip and the flutter in Ian's stomach turned to fire, heat rising through him, electricity humming through his veins. He cupped the back of Mickey's neck, pulling him closer as he parted his lips, their tongues meeting for the first time.  
He hadn't kissed anyone since Kash and he didn't realise how much he'd missed it; the embrace, the intimacy of someone's lips against his own.

It seemed better now though; different to how he remembered it with Kash. Maybe it was because it was Mickey, maybe it was because Mickey knew Ian, knew just how much pressure to apply, when to hold back, when to push for more. Maybe it was because Mickey was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He'd kissed Kash hundreds of times and he'd never felt like this. Like all of his senses were heightened, on edge, suddenly alive when he didn't realise they'd ever dimmed. Ian didn't think he could ever get used to the taste of Mickey in his mouth, Mickey's teeth biting down on his bottom lip, the rough brush of stubble against his chin.

Mickey moaned into his mouth and Ian screwed his eyes shut tighter at the sound. It was a different sound than the noises Mickey usually made, softer somehow, and Ian wanted to hear it again and again. He wondered if it was possible to already be addicted to a sound you'd only just heard.

Mickey pulled back, breathless and panting, resting his forehead against Ian's. Ian blinked open his eyes and saw that Mickey still had his scrunched tight as he caught his breath and he thought Mickey had never looked so good. The dark haired boy opened his eyes and looked into Ian's for a second, smirking, before pulling back and sitting up.

Ian followed him with his eyes, too stunned to speak. He could see a flush of colour make its way up Mickey's neck, his cheeks turning red under Ian's gaze. Then he was laughing quietly, kicking playfully at Ian's hips and Ian felt an ache in his cheeks from smiling so wide.

"Just..." Mickey scratched at his eyebrow, nervous in a way Ian had never seen, before he reached over and pushed a laughing Ian off the bed and onto the floor, "get the fuck back to studying, alright"

Ian sniffed and laughed once more before pulling himself up onto the beanbag and opening up the textbook, biting at the inside of his cheek to stop the smile that didn't want to leave his face.

"Thought you had to ace this, stop putting it off" Mickey muttered, picking up the crossbow and searching round for another dart.

"Only fucking thing I hate about these - get yourself all comfortable and the fuckers run out, so I gotta move and try to find 'em"

Ian chucked him the dart from his textbook and Mickey barely glanced at him as he picked it up and Ian could see that Mickey was biting the inside of his cheek too, trying to hold in the smile that somehow seemed to form in his eyes anyway.

They were silent for a while; the only sounds were Mickey's feet tapping together and the drumming of Ian's pencil against the pages of his book.  
After the third annoyed grunt coming from Ian and the rustle of the pages as he erased whatever he'd written, Mickey shot the last dart at the wall and looked over at him,  
"what?"

Ian looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, "what?"

"What the fuck is wrong? Huffing and puffing like you're on the rag man"

Ian gestured to the textbook, "theorems and...Fucking, I hate math. I don't get it"

"Well what don't you get?"

"Any of it"

Mickey reached over and stole the book from Ian, before moving over on the bed and gesturing for Ian to join him, "come on. Get up here"

Ian scratched his cheek before doing exactly that, laying down next to Mickey on the bed, spinning the pencil between his thumbs as Mickey studied over the book.

"Look – it's not that hard, you see this part here, and this part here?" he looked at Mickey, who's concentration was fully on the book in front of them, the urge to kiss him again so powerful that he had to remember to breath. Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Ian looked to the book where Mickey was pointing,

"yeah?"

"Well those two parts equal this part here, you just gotta remember that"

"Holy shit" Ian scoffed and Mickey looked up at him, "You're smart"

"Don't fucking- you want me to shoot you again? I'll do it" Mickey asked, fighting the small smile playing on his lips and Ian could see his cheeks turn a shade pinker,

"You're good at math?"

"Don't confuse education with fucking brains Gallagher. Your brother is a shining example o'that"

Ian looked Mickey over, studying now the last thing on his mind, but Mickey just rolled his eyes, thrusting the book back towards Ian, "Study. Your test is tomorrow"

Ian sighed and took the book back, "Yeah, you're right"

"Ay, you wanna play Crash after?"

"Crash?" Ian asked, confused,

"Bandicoot" Mickey answered obviously, "I still got the game somewhere"

"Ah, I was never really into it" Ian shrugged and Mickey snorted,

"Not into Crash Bandicoot? What the fuck man? He was like the coolest dude ever"

"Oh yeah?" Ian laughed and Mickey nodded, all serious, as he lit up a cigarette,

"for like two years I tried to get people to call me Crash. Never worked though" Mickey snorted again, "just got called fuckhead or asshat instead"

Ian laughed and Mickey held the cigarette to his lips until Ian took it from him, then Mickey tapped his finger against the book, "come on. Study, then Crash"

"Alright, alright" Ian sniffed and handed back the cigarette to Mickey, leaning over to pick up his notebook from the floor and shuffling up into a sitting position.

Mickey sat up and plucked the dart from the wall and loaded the crossbow, laying back down and raising it towards the ceiling, a cloud of smoke swirling around them from the cigarette between his lips.  
Ian watched as Mickey blew out a slow, steady breath before he released his hand, the dart hitting the ceiling with a slap,

"so explain it to me again. . ."


End file.
